


the cursed chat

by pr1nc3zzc0mpl3x



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Confusion, I Don't Even Know, Kid is a mess, Multi, Please Kill Me, black star will ruin everything, chatfic, kid gets angry easily, liz is so fucking done, maka and soul togher but its like the whole concept doesent even exsits, pattys a fucking crackhead, tsubaki n liz trying their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr1nc3zzc0mpl3x/pseuds/pr1nc3zzc0mpl3x
Summary: everythings a mess and kid will beat someones ass sooner or later and black stars gonna mess everything
Relationships: Crona/Death the Kid, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 20





	the cursed chat

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants give me dumb ideas how to continue because my ideas are trash and i dont wanna bully kid anymore haha otherwise like anyone cares but this fics gonna fr die i wrote it during a meet math class out of boredom anyways

*black star has changed gc name to **the homies _*_**

**_chop.woman:_** what the heck black star such a lame name

* chop.woman has changed gc name to **black star is a poopoo head** *

**_scythe boi:_** lmao maka cant you just type shithead 

_**black★star:**_ yeah maka thats dumb lol

_**chop.woman:**_ what the hell did i now do wrong >:(

_**scythe boi:**_ thats just straight up lame, what are you, a ten year old?

* black star has changed gc name to **maka is childish** *

**_L1z:_** (video attachment) LMFAO guys i dont give a shit but ahshbbhbbfbf pattys having a fucking dance on the floor lmao i fucking cant ahshshab lmaooaoaoaoooaoaoa

**_flowo:_** Oh is patty okay?

**_L1z_** **:** lmaoo pattys never fine ahhshshsb

**_chop.woman_** **:** i feel bad for kid and crona when they need to look at that shit all the time.

_**black★star:**_ bruhhh thats funny ahhsb

~~_**death the kid:**_~~ shut up brainless monkeys im trying to fucking watch tv

_**scythe boi:**_ kid watches tv? 

_**L1z replied to scythe boi:**_ HE DOES BUT ITS LITERIALLY THE FUCKING NEWS I LMAOAOOAOAA

_**chop.woman:**_ hes going trhu midlife.

_**crona:):**_ what are yall up to? :)

_**black★star:**_ crona why the fuck you put a smiley face behind every fucking text? are you a -

_**chop.woman:**_ OH NO black star you gotta deleted that before kid becomes the fucking kishin-

_**L1z:**_ holy shit

_**crona:) replied to black★star:**_ why cant i? its cute?

_**scythe boi:**_ bruh, crona out here just replying like a normal person but wait till were at black stars funeral

_**black★star:**_ my internet just died tsus watching netflix or sum-

**_~~death the kid~~_** **:** what the fuck black star whats your point on being so mean to crona what the fuck its just a smiley emoji oh god black star youre a fucking burden and you were the one who fucking failed with the kishin you dumb ass shithead go suck your fathers dick oh sorry hes a fucking demon you nasty piece of shit wanna fight like all your squirrel brains got is just to break DWMAS symmetry you brat, fuck you ill fucking kill you the next time i see your unwanted ass here lay a finger on crona and youre fucking dead.

* ~~ _death the kid_~~ removed black star from the gc*

_**scythe**_ **boi:** kid beat his ass lmao, btw your dads like dead too or sum the fuck are you talking about?

_**L1z:**_ someone go get kid hes fucking scraming in the hallways and cursing black stars name lmao 

_**flowo:**_ black star has been laughing and crying for two solid minutes.

_**crona:):**_ wow

_**chop.woman:**_ kids going trhu midlife no joke.

_**patty the booty:**_ ahahhahaa xdddd hes been always going trhu midlife lmao lizzz remember when he had a breakdown because of the toilet paper roll lmaoaooaaoao 

_**L1z:**_ yes i do tought i wish i didnt, oh cronas here good thing kids having a fucking show and he literially punched the railing of the straicase and now hes crying and screaming because his fist and the assymetry... i fucking hate it here tsu come get me n patti 

_**flowo:**_ i feel like i just might. haha

* * *

**the boys groupchat and crona**

_**black★star:**_ what the fuck kid

_**scythe boi:**_ bro hes mad like stfu

_**crona:**_ HAHA :)))))))) 

_**black★star:**_ fuck yall including a special place for kid and his witch boyfriend 

_**scythe** **boi:**_ black star chill tf out 

* ~~ _death the kid_~~ removed black star from the gc*

_**scythe boi:**_ im sorry but im fucking laughing so much it hurts w maka ahahhsass lmaoo yall went to feelings just bc crona uses smiley faces and black star has no brain i ahahahahaahahababbaba lmaoaoaoooaa

~~_**death the kid:**_~~ shut up soul no one cares. 

_**crona:):**_ haha kid is screaming and crying what should i do? 

_**scythe boi:**_ YOU HIS FUCKING MOTHER NOW LMAO IM DYING AHAHAHAHAHA 

* * *

**maka is childish**

_**patty the booty:**_ hahahahaa >:)

**_L1z:_** oh shees fuck you patti

_**chop.woman:**_ lmao what happend

_**crona:):**_ patty just broke some symmetrical toilet paper fold kid had worked on and now kids screaming even more :(

_**scythe boi:**_ AHAHHAHAHAHHASSHSHS

_**flowo:**_ why is everyone so mean to kid haha

_**scythe boi:**_ hes a dick sometimes

_**scythe boi:**_ anyways wanna ask for me if black star can go out tsu bdsabbajs

**_flowo:_** yeah i guess シ

*L1z has changed gc name to **dwma psychopaths and crackheads** *

_**chop.woman:**_ Liz are you acting like you never did anything huh

_**crona:):**_ haha maka what has liz done? :)

_**chop.woman: ....**_ crona ur too pure -

_**crona:):**_ ok ill ask kid when he calms down haha

**_L1z:_** b r u h Ü

_**scythe boi:**_ maka youre a fucking genius **before you even ask i said that as a joke maka youre good at school but otherwise dumb**

_**chop.woman:**_ yeah soul you hurt my feelings anyways stfu and go get me my noodles from the kitchen or ill throw you out

_**scythe boi:**_ maka you fucking lazy worm go get it your self 

_**chop.woman:**_ honestly fuck you soul wait thanks **;)**

_**scythe boi:**_ bruh

*later*

* scythe boi removed ~~_death the kid_~~ from the gc*

_**scythe boi:**_ LMAO LIZ N PATTY AND CRONA SHUT UP OR ILL CHOP YALL IN HALF BUT AHAHAHHAAA AHAHAHSHB ME AND BLACK STAR COMING OVER AHAHAHA 

_**L1z:**_ fine but i dont want to kid scream even more please my ears hurt haha

_**chop.woman:**_ kids miflife crisis gonna get sum spice when soul and black star coming over huh ahahahahahahhaahhaha

_**crona:):**_ guys please kids sweet

_**chop.woman:**_ crona kids a fucking dick to everyone nowdays expect to you and patty n liz and sometimes to us b r u h

_**crona:):**_ b u t

_**chop.woman:**_ no buts in this chat someone help kid

* * *

_** dwma psychopaths and crackheads**_

_**L1z:**_ [video attachment *black star and soul storm in and throw water balloons at kid*] i am done maka come get soul

_**chop.woman:**_ he can get his ass here himself fast as fuck or die there but oh fucking no

_**crona:):**_ LIZ THATS SUCH A MEAN VIDEO DELETE IT :((( 

_**flowo:**_ i am scared of where this is going

* ~~ _death the kid_~~ added black star to the gc*

_**L1z:** _huh

~~_**death the kid:**_~~ FUCK YALL.

_**black★star:**_ bruh kid youre hilarious

_**crona:):**_ what happend

*l a t e r*

_**black★star**_ : tsubakis been lecturing me for like a hour just bc i threw a fucking water balloon at kid becuase hes so fucking salty anyways,

i have a convo yall aint ready for but whos gonna discuss.

**_L1z:_** tell us

_**chop.woman:**_ im in even if its sum stupid shit as knowing black star

_**black★star:**_ @scythe boi soul get here i know you need to see this

_**scythe boi:**_ ok lol,

_**black★star:**_ is kid gay because cronas male or what lol

~~_**death the kid**_~~ **:** is this the FRIST FUCKING THING I SEE WHEN I OPEN MY PHONE LORD DEATH

_**L1z:**_ shit not again please ill rob a bank and pay yall but guys no not again i-

_**crona:):**_ what the fuck

_**scythe boi:**_ i didnt expect this and yes kid is gay end of convo lmao and what the fuck crona can say fuck

~~_**death the kid**_~~ **:** maka go give soul some fucking puss hes literially calling me gay is he a fucking dripless virgin or what fucking virgin eater

_**chop.woman:**_ im not going to anwser your question about souls virginity but n o also soul dont call people gay

_**scythe boi:**_ ok also kid at least ill get some puss all youre gona get is a fucking fist up your ass

~~_**death the kid**_~~ : thats kinda lame but fine

_**L1z:**_ am i on a psychosis or did i just fucking see kid say hes fine with a fist up his ass

~~_**death the kid:**_~~ no what soul said is lame but ok, i dont want a fucking fist up my ass what the fuck liz

_**crona:):**_ black star im not a guy nor a girl :( and dont call kid gay thats mean 

_**black★star:**_ o k but kid is just has to be gay like

~~_**death the kid:**_~~ honestly shut up its not like youll get any pussy at fucking all haha

_**cr**_ ** _ona:):_** kid how is that an insult plus what does it even mean?

_**chop.woman:**_ im on a verge of tears and if any of you will say anything to crona ill beat yall ass including kids

~~_**death the kid:**_~~ fine because im not going to anwser you crona

_**black★star:**_ pussys something kid will never get prediot

~~_**death the kid:**_~~ go burn in the desert star

_**chop.woman:**_ this is not what i signed up but fine ill help u get rid of the body

_**flowo:**_ guys stop planning on black stars murder 

_**chop.woman:**_ sorry but i find it an intresting topic but fine

_**crona:):**_ lets not kill anybody :)

_**scythe boi:**_ what the hell

* * *

the almighty dm

 _ **black★star:**_ ARE YOU GAYE

~~_**death the kid:**_~~ shut up im begging you to shut u p

* * *

_**dwma psychopathas and crackheads**_

_**patti the booty:**_ is kid crying again xddd

_**crona:):**_ no but hes mad black star called him gay haha

_**black★star:**_ kids crying over facts

_**scythe boi:**_ he literially is but black star shut up its not such a big deal you know what happend earlier dumbass

_**crona:):**_ why does black star just have the ability to make kid cry and scream

_**chop.woman:**_ he just fucking has, he could do it to all of us but he just picked kid over 

_**crona:):**_ thats kinda mean you know black star

_**black★star:**_ f i n e 

_**scythe boi:**_ this place confuses me but f i n e

* ~~ _death the kid_~~ has changed the gc name to **black star is a fucking idiot***

_**black★star:**_ what did i do-?

  
~~_**death the kid:** _~~you absolute dickhead you insulted me by calling me gay

  
_**black★star:**_ so?

  
~~_**death the kid**_~~ : so, you insulted me

  
_**black★star:**_ haha you called me a idiot good for you to say social reject

  
_**scythe boi:**_ just asking where did the "social reject" come from?

  
_**black★star**_ : well look at him now

_**crona:):** _whats a social reject

  
_**black★star**_ : kids a one 

  
_**crona:):** _is lord death and asu then social rejects too?

  
_**black★star**_ : no idea who the fuck is asu but if they are related to kid the hell they are a social reject and no death just made a social reject?

  
~~_**death the kid**_~~ : at least i go to school and know how to cook you - sorry not sorry asuras a social reject we dont hide that

  
_**black★star**_ : who the hell is that guy

  
_**crona:):** _kids brother

  
_**black★star:**_ why did no one never tell me

  
_**L1z:**_ because hed beat you up youre too out going dumbass

  
_**chop.woman**_ : honestly never heard of that guy but id want to see that

  
_**scythe boi:**_ epic battle tho

  
~~_**death the kid:**_~~ black star if i see you at the door wanting to fight my brother i will seriously let him kill u and we wont hide your body

  
_**flowo:**_ i swear to lord death black stars a bit dumb 

  
_**black★star**_ : as a star thats what i insist to do but i will leave it for tommorow he goes to dwma right;)

  
~~_**death the kid:** _~~why just why

  
_**crona:)**_ : yall just mean, even ragnarok said youre all mean

  
_**L1z**_ : that hurt jk

  
_**scythe boi:**_ crona tell ragnarok to fight black star

  
_**black★star:**_ i refuse fighting a fucking monster out of a witches back

  
~~_**death the kid**_~~ : shut up or ill come and beat you up with my brother stfu

_**black★star:**_ i want to fight kids bro

~~_**death the kid:**_~~ no

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry I've not updated this horrible creation, I'm still keeping it in the back of my mind, just have other things to do here


End file.
